The invention relates to a building automation and building information system.
Various systems for building automation and/or building information are known from the prior art. Systems such as these frequently use bus systems for networking of the individual components. DE 35 14 334 A1 discloses a building control system having an information transmission system which is in the form of a bus system and to which sub-information transmission systems are connected. These sub-information transmission systems are connected to the information transmission system via coupling points, with the coupling points being designed such that the only information which is interchanged between the individual transmission systems is that which is intended for the respective other system. The topology of the building control system with blocks between the information transmission system and the sub-information transmission systems reduces the data traffic in the individual transmission systems.
Furthermore, DE 101 09 488 A1 discloses a building control system for open-loop control, closed-loop control and/or monitoring of states in a building which is subdivided into rooms. The building control system has converters which are fitted in a stationary form in the rooms and are connected to one another via a bus line. Each converter is associated with a radio network which covers one of the rooms. Subdivision of the network into one wire-based network and a plurality of radio networks is intended to provide flexibility for low-level installation complexity.
EP 0 319 235 A2 discloses a data and power control system for a building. This automated system has an application data coordination network, a high-power data network, power distribution means, means for transmission of analog data and means for transmission of video services. Various regional control units in the building are connected to one another via the high-power data network, and data can also be interchanged with devices outside the building. The high-power data network is preferably designed using a “token ring” architecture. The individual regional control units are connected via application data coordination networks to various applications, such as switches, sensors and control units. The regional control units monitor and coordinate the operation of the applications. An application data coordination network is preferably connected, as a bus line, to the regional control unit.